the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Anadil
Anadil was a School of Evil student, and one of Sophie's roommates. She is a coven with Hester, Agatha, and Dot. She has a trio of loyal pet rats that she takes very good care of. On multiple occasions she has ordered for them to be vicious and large so they can attack the Evers. 'Early Life' Anadil was born to her mother in the kingdom of Bloodbrook, her mother being the daughter of the infamous White Witch. At some point she was accepted into the School for Evil and began her curriculum. 'Appearance' Anadil is an albino with long white hair, ghostly pale skin and hooded red eyes. She has a raspy voice. Biography The School for Good and Evil We first meet Anadil when Sophie enters her room, and discovers her witch roommates. Anadil and Hester tease Sophie, and even suggest killing her before the teachers explain the rules so they won't get caught. Sophie sees the bracelet on Anadil's wrist and she realizes that Anadil's grandmother was the witch from a fairy tale. Later at welcoming, when Agatha tries to get Sophie's attention by throwing a decapitated bird from home at her, Hester and Anadil notice, and said to Sophie, "Her we like." Agatha and Sophie soon reveal their plans to get home to the coven of witches, who agree to help them, saying that they'll do anything to get rid of Sophie. When Sophie tries to use a love spell on Tedros, the coven helps her create the potion. After this fails, and Sophie starts her lunchtime beauty talks, Anadil and Hester stop talking to Agatha, since Sophie told them it was Agatha's idea. Once Sophie and Tedros team up for the Trial By Tale, Hester and Anadil (who are both on Evil's trial team) work together to get Sophie killed, despite the teacher's safety precautions. Anadil gets taken out of the trial before this can happen. After Tedros tells the students that Sophie tricked him to win the Trial, Anadil and Hester start to admire Sophie, and invite her into their coven, kicking Dot out. The three girls then start to constantly torment the Good school, by traveling through the sewers and performing magical pranks. Soon, Sophie starts to form Nemesis dreams, and thinking that Tedros is her nemesis. Anadil and Hester try to help her stop them by getting Tedros to like her again. To do this, Anadil enlarges her three pet rats and tells them to attack Tedros and have Sophie "save" him, but before they can do this, Agatha confronts the three in the sewers. In the Circus of Talents, Anadil enters, but loses against a rival Ever. After Sophie wins the Circus and starts to destroy the School of Good, Anadil, Hester, and Dot reunite to stop her by locking her in their room. The next morning, the three girls find an invitation to a Nevers' Ball, and realize Sophie escaped. They then attend the ball and dance with fellow Nevers, but when Agatha arrives to warn them of the Ever army, they capture her in an ice coffin. When the Evers army attack, and the battle outside the School Master's tower begin, Anadil helps Agatha climb up the tower along with Hester and Dot. ''A World Without Princes Anadil is in the school for Girls, which she and Hester hate so much that they hide in sapphire toilets The Last Ever After Quests for Glory The Ever Never Handbook A Crystal of Time '''Abilities' * Anadil's talent is to make her rats grow up to 40 feet tall within minutes. At first she could only make them grow a few inches but throughout her first year, her power grew until she could change them into giants. * She can use water manipulation spells. In the Trial by Tale in her first year, she made a whip of water grab Sophie Relationships Family Anadil's grandmother was the White Witch, who used to eat little boys. Anadil's grandmother was rolled in a barrel full of spikes until all that was left was a bracelet made of human bones. Anadil wears this bracelet. Friends Hester Hester seems to be Anadil's best friend, and she occasionally calls her "Ani". Hester told Anadil she would be her henchman if she became class captain. In Quests for Glory, p. 465, they are suggested to be love interests. Dot Anadil is also friends with Dot, even if she doesn't like to show it. She also seems to be friendly towards Agatha, and even at one point, Sophie. Anadil's Rats Anadil owns three well trained rats. The originals died in the battle in the first book, but she then got new ones, and trained them equally well. (Even though Hester commented "What's the point of pets if you replace them with look-alikes") Anadil stated that she is thankful that she doesn't have feelings. Hester contradicts that by saying how can someone not have feelings, when they replace beloved pets with new ones. This may show that Anadil does care for her pets more than she likes to show. In A Crystal Of Time, one unnamed rat was killed from one of Japeth's scims, when Anadil ordered it to sneak out of Rhian's dungeons. Agatha Allies Enemies Rhian of Camelot. Trivia * It was stated in the Never Ever Handbook ''that Anadil was seen dancing with Vex in the No-Ball. This suggests that there might be a relationship between them. * Her finger glow is green. '''Quotes' Gallery Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Nevers Category:The School for Good and Evil Characters Category:A World Without Princes Characters Category:The Last Ever After Characters Category:Quests For Glory Characters